Outdoor lamps are known, such as for streets or gardens, which are electrically connected to AC mains. Incandescent light bulbs are used for such outdoor lamps, but are disadvantageous. One reason is that incandescent light bulbs draw significant power, and since the lamp must work all night, the light bulb may not provide enough light towards the end of the night. The lifetime of the bulb is also shortened. Even fluorescent or halogen lights which draw less power have a short lifetime.
Solar outdoor lighting is also known. Such lighting generally has a flat solar panel array directed towards the sun rays for storing energy in batteries, which are used to provide DC electricity to power light emitting diodes (LEDs). LEDs have substantially higher light conversion efficiencies than incandescent and halogen lamps and longer lifetimes than all three of the abovementioned types of conventional light sources. Some LEDs have higher conversion efficiencies than fluorescent light sources. LEDs require lower voltages than fluorescent lamps and contain no mercury or other potentially dangerous materials, therefore, providing various safety and environmental benefits.
Outdoor solar lighting fixtures come in all kinds of decorative designs. In the prior art, the solar panels are part of the particular manufacturer's model of the decorative lighting fixture.